The fast and large-scale scanning optical delay device was employed in the noncollinear autocorrelator by Wang and Pan in 1995. Chi-Luen Wang and Ci-Ling Pan, Opt. Lett, 20, 1292 (1995)!. Similarly, it was employed in the pump probe experiment by Ganikhanov, et. el. in 1995. Feruz Ganikhanov, Gong-Ru Lin, Wen-Chungg, C-S Chang, and Ci-Ling Pan, 67, 3465 (1995)!. The current application of the scanning optical delay device involves the incorporation of a shaker R.F. Fork and F. A. Beissoer, Appl. Opt. 3534 (1978)! or a pair of rotatable parallel mirrors Z. A. Yasa and N. M. Amer, Opt. Commun. 36, 406 (1981)! into an autocorrelator for displaying the autocorrelation signals of laser pulses by an oscilloscope. In addition, the optical delay of scanning speed as high as several hundred Hertz can be attained by a combination of optical grating, lens and vibrating mirror. For more details, please refer to Z. A. Yasa and N. M. Amer, Opt. Commun. 36, 406 (1981). Such devices as described above are limited in design in that they are capable of attaining the scanning range of the delay time for only a few picosecond, and that they can not be applied to a pump probe experiment in which the scanning of the wider laser pulse or the longer responsive time is called for. Moreover, the photoelectric measurement of the S parameter of transistor requires a longer optical delay time so as to attain with precision a low frequency response of the element, as shown by K. F. Kwong, D. Yankelevich, K. C. Chu, J. P. Heritage, and A. Dienes, Opt. Lett. 18, 558 (1993). The combination of a cam and a slide rail is capable of generating a scanning optical delay of 300 picosecond, as shown by D. C. Edelstein, R. B. Romney, and M. Scheuermann, Rev. Sci. Instrum. 62, 579 (1991). By using the combination of rotatable prisms, a fast scanning autocorrelator capable of a scanning range of the delay time as high as one nanosecond is attainable, as shown by G. Xinan, M. Lambsdorff, J. Kuhl, and E. Biachang, Rev. Sci. Instrum. 59, 2088 (1988).